edenworldbuilderfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Oscar1444/Best Hogwarts!
IMG_0956.PNG|The Hogwarts boathouse path. IMG 1013.png|The Covered Bridge. (incomplete) IMG_0957.PNG|The Viaduct Courtyard. 20120602_232632_000.png|The inside of the quad battlements. 20120605_163434_000.png|The view from the headmasters podium. 20120605_163443_000.png|Molly, Ginny, and Bellatrix fighting. 20120605_163536_000.png|Neville saving Ron and Hermione from Nagini. 20120605_163700_000.png|The Viaduct courtyard from ground level. 20120605_163734_000.png|The viaduct bridge. 20120605_163850_000.png|Backside of the castle. 20120605_163927_000.png|New bridge to connect bell towers. 20120605_164001_000.png|fountain in the Clocktower courtyard. 20120605_164020_000.png|inside of the Covered Bridge. Okay, so lately, I've seen and downloaded most of the Hogwarts worlds on Eden, and I noticed they're not as detailed as most people would hope. S , I took it upon myself to make the biggest, and most screen-accurate Hogwarts for Eden! so far, I've gotten alot of the terrain done, which is great, seeing as it's a very large castle, I've done pretty well. I got the boathouse, viaduct, viaduct courtyard, great hall, grand staircase tower exterior, the outisde of the quad, and the covered bridge. It only took me like 4 months so far, and is far from being done, but I'd like to utilize the features from the upcoming update to make it better! Okay, so I realized if I put a lot of time and effort, I could release an finished version by the end of August! I only started about 5 months ago, and I've looked at at least 20 photos for each section of the Castle, just so I could make it as accurate as it is! So, I decided to release it early for those of you who want an early look. I warn you its kinda cruddy looking as is, but once its done, it'll look like the real thing. The code for it will be Hogwarts Castle V1 by TheSMgroup. I won't release it until midnight on June 17th. People have notified me that the world could not be downloaded. I don't know what caused this, but I will upload it again, at midnight on June 23rd. I saved the place away from the castle, for the sake of secrecy. just "warp home", or follow the arrow slide to get to the castle. One more thing, I decicided to "reboot" the project, because personally, there are to many mistakes on it to deal with, mistakes that just bug me, and redoing it without the errors will help me sleep at night. that, and creating the terrain is such a hastle, because I have to place every block of TNT to make it, and it gets tiresome. Nonetheless, I will continue to work on it with full effort, and once it is done, I will reboot it, but that will take a year or so, just to be cautious and accurate as ever. I am currently putting a pause in making progress on expanding. I have made alot of mistakes, which irritate me. I decided to rebuild it all, from the bedrock and up, to fix these errors. I have taken out the glass catwalk, and all the terrain. I will update the blog as progress proceeds. *IMPORTANT* One more thing, I finally managed to share the world! I was able to download it on another device and it loaded. Like I said before, I don't really want people to know its a hogwarts, so I made a tall ladder, with a small grass block next to it, if you destroy the block, theres an ice slide , and if you delete all the blocks in the direction, it will reveal a path to slide on! go to the top of the ladder, fall on the slide, push forward manually to get max speed, and it will take you to the bridge. Because its not finished, I lost terrain by the boathouse bridge to a TNT glitch i dont know just go there and see, its gone, anyways''' the name for the world is now''' Oscar1444. Hope its works with you, let me know in case it doesnt! Category:Blog posts